Gravity Falls: Fanfiction
by butterfly-pop
Summary: Alert! The twins discover Fanfiction! This is not a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill!
1. Into the World of Fanfiction!

**Gravity Falls: FanFiction**

* * *

One day in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, twins Dipper and Mabel were busy on the computer. They had a hit a fork in the road while looking for the Loch-Ness Monster. They decided it was a good time to take a break.

Anyway, the kids were surfing the web. They were playing games, watching videos, and reblogging pictures!

Eventually, they found themselves on some weird website that was full of stories. And they weren't just any stories. They were run-off-the-mill stories!

"Whoa, dude!" Mabel said, excitedly. "What website is this?"

"It's called Fanfiction." Dipper replied, scrolling around the site.

"It's basically a website that has stories about games, tv shows, and anything we can think of!"

"Let me see this page!" the girl said, taking the computer away. She began to look around the webpage herself. That is, until she found something that caught her attention.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel shrieked, pointing at the screen. "There's a story about us!"

Dipper quickly looked back at the screen. His eyes ran through the page. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Okay.." he said, edging away from the computer. "That's really creepy."

Mabel giggled at his reply and continued browsing. "Here's another one!" she cried out. It was only ten minutes since she found the first one. "It's called 'Mystery Twins' and it was written by someone named DiscoGirl075."

The younger twin sat down with his sister and began to read the story.

It was shocking, with a hint of romance and woe. When they reached the end, the kids were flabbergasted.

"That story was depressing." Mabel said, sadly.

"Considering the fact we both die in the story, I would say it was really sad." Dipper replied, sighing.

"Here's a thought! Let's read another one."

"Good idea, dude."

And with that, the twins went back to surfing Fanfiction. They looked for stories that were more funny and not upsetting.

"Look, there's a fic called 'Baseball'" Dipper said. "Let's read that one."

As they read the fic, they began laughing. The two got their giggles out until their sides hurt. In fact, the were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground.

"Holy crap. Stan couldn't even hit one ball." said Dipper, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I love this website now.

"But I thought you said it was creepy!" his twin replied, scoffing.

"Oh, whatever. My opinion can change"

"I know!" Mabel said, smiling. "We can write our own stories!"

"And post them?"

"No, we're gonna give them to Grunkle Stan for Christmas. Of course, we're posting them."

"Your sarcasm hurts." Dipper answered, feigning.

"Hehe! Let's get started! We can make a contest to see who writes the best story!"

"You're on, sister."

"I'll beat you, brother. Just you wait."

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**


	2. Is it Paranoia or

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

Later that day, Mabel was browsing around for more stories. She had found lots of fanfics about all the things she liked. She laughed, shecried, and she raged.

Eventually, she started to write down ideas for her fanfic.

Meanwhile, Dipper was typing his fanfiction. Grunkle Stan had let his great nephew borrow his laptop. "It's very important mystery detective work." the adolescent had said.

The old man didn't really care what his great niece and nephew did as long as they didn't burn the house down.

Anyway, the twins spent most of the morning working on their stories. After lunch, they went to their room to read some more.

"All right, little brother." Mabel said, smiling. "It's time to read your fic!"

"Not yet.." he said, as she gave him her literature masterpiece.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"I think the better question is why this is called 'Princess Mabel and the Trip.'" Dipper asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh, you'll see!" his sister said, smirking at him.

As he read the fic, his eyes widen. He couldn't believe the plot, let alone the fact that his sister wrote this.

_"I guess the silliest people have some of the biggest imaginations."_ Dipper thought as he read the story.

"Mabel. Question."

"Yeah?"

"Were you high when you wrote this?"

"Gee, what was your first clue?" the girl replied sarcastically.

"The tite containing the word 'trip' made it kinda obvious." he answered back.

"Ugh! Well, did you like it?" Mabel asked, looking at her brother with big eyes.

"Um. Well." Dipper began, nervously. "I-It's certainly original."

The girl laughed and gave her brother a squeeze.

"Can I read your story now?" she asked.

"Later. Later. It's not finished."

"But we said we both have them finished!" she replied, pouting.

"Well, I lied." the boy said, chuckling. "Hey, why don't we read some more fanfics?" he suggested.

"Fine. Fine." Mabel said, sulking a bit.

Her eyes skimmed through the page as she looked for a good story to read. She found this fanfic called "What's Going On in Gravity Falls?"

After reading a chapter, she started freaking out a little.

"H-Hey, Dipper," she began, anxiously. "Remember those kids, Lily and Liam?"

"Lily and Liam Redwood?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Because I just found a story about us and them. It was written by someone called xorahxo."

"What? No way." he said, leaving his laptop and going to the computer.

The twins quickly skimmed through the story. They couldn't believe what they were reading!

"T-This is really weird." Dipper said, biting a nail. "How do these people know what happened us and them?"

"I don't know!" Mabel said, waving her arms.

"Maybe we're being watched!"

"Oh my god! Stop with your paranoia!"

"Then how did he know about us and Lily and Liam?"

"Xorahxo is a she, silly!" the girl said, playfully punching her brother's arm.

"Ow.." her brother said, grabbing his sore arm.

"Let's not worry about it." Mabel said, "Now." she quickly added.

"All right." Dipper replied. "I'm gonna finish my story." And with that, he grabbed that laptop and left the room.

"This is getting strange." Mabel said to herself as she looked for more stories.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review.**

**Thanks so far for the reviews! :'D You make me happy. Give yourselves a hug!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will come soon. The other characters will take a turn in the FanFic world. And eventually read shipping stories. hahahaha.**


	3. Never Ever

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

After two hours of hard and intense work, Dipper went up to Mabel, who was up in their room, with his finished chapter.

"Al right, sis." he began, "I finished the first chapter of my fanfic."

"Great! Let's see it!" she said as she took the laptop away from him.

"Okay. Let's see what damage you've done." she said, settling down to read.

"Very funny." her twin replied.

"What?" she said, laughing out loud. "Your fic is called 'The Wedding'?" she couldn't control her giggles. "No way, man. I can't read this crap. Too funny."

"Thanks for the support, Mabel." Dipper responded sarcastically.

"No! No!" Mabel began, "I'm kidding! Look, look. I'm reading." she said, pretending to read the fanfic.

"Whatever. Just tell me when you're done."

"Can do!" the girl said, as she officially began to read the story.

xx

A half-hour later, Mabel was running around the house, looking for her brother.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper!" she kept calling out. "Dude, where are you?"

"I'm in the computer room!" he called back.

Mabel raced to the computer. By the time she got there, she was panting and sweating. She put the laptop down.

"Brother, I was wrong!" she said, waving her arms. "Your fic is amazing! I cannot wait to read what happens next!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, Mabel." Dipper said, his eye glued to the screen.

"But, then again. There are a lot of you and Wendy fics that you might have read for 'inspiration'." she said, smirking.

"S-shut up." he said, blushing a bit.

"Ha! I knew it!" she replied. "and look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mabel yelled out.

"Calm down, okay? I'm just reading this cool crossover story."

"Oh really? What's it about?"

"Well, it's about us and these kids named John and Jade." he replied.

"Who the heck are they?" Mabel said, confused.

"I don't know. They're from this webcomic or sonething."

"Huh, that's weird." Mabel began, trying to hide her laughs.

She look around the room, hoping to entertain herself in someway. Dipper was still on the main computer, who knows how long he was going to be on. She suddenly eyed the laptop and she smiled. The bubbly girl had a great idea!

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna show Wendy your fanfic. It's about you and her. I mean, she HAS to read it!"

"Wait, what?!" Dipper said, as he quickly spun around. "Over my dead body will you show her my story!"

"Well, you have to catch me first!" Mabel said, grabbing the laptop and running out of the room.

"Mabel!" her brother shouted at her, running after her.

Mabel led Dipper all over the Mystery Shack. They ran through the rooms, the kitchen, basically everywhere. Along the way, they knocked over lamps, pictures, and vases. They even broke some merchandise!

Mabel stopped for a second to catch her breath. Well, that was a klutzy move, because the next thing she knew, Dipper charged into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Give me the laptop!" he shouted, angrily.

"Never!" she said, laughing eviliy.

They argued for a few minutes. That is, until Wendy showed up.

"Hey dorks, what's up?" she asked, nonchalantly.

The twins stared at her, unsure what to say or do next.

"What's this?" Wendy said, looking at the laptop that was on the ground.

She picked it up and places it on her arm. She carefully opened it.

Mabel, who was happy her plan succeeded, burst out laughing. Dipper, on the other hand, was looking at his crush in dismay.

Oh, how he wished that he could disappear. Meanwhile, Mabel began coughing uncontrollably. Laughing too much has its effects!

What a shame.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**

Oh wow, this kind of sucks. Sorry, guys. Got writer's block. I still haven't started my summer homework. Crap. and school starts in 3 weeks!

But hey, at least chapter 3 is done! Chappies 4 and 5 will include Soos, Wendy, and some other characters writing fanfictions. And Chapter 6 will have what you're all waiting for~!

**PS: I want you all to read "Wendy's Dipping Sauce" and "I Like Boys."**

**by DoctorFunTimes. Now.**


	4. Wendy and Soos

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

"Wendy! Soos!" a voice called out. It was Grunkle Stan, who was mad his employees were off taking a break. "Come over here! I have another job for you two!"

"Sorry, guys. I have to go." Wendy said, giving Mabel the laptop.

"I'll catch up you guys later." She ran out following Soos.

Dipper let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my freaking God." he began, trying to calm himself down. "That... was so close." he continued.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Mabel said, pointing at her brother and laughing. "Classic!"

"Shut the hell up!" Dipper shouted back at her. "If she read that fic, my life would be over."

Mabel laughed some more until she heard her stomach growl.

"Whoa!" she said, patting her stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's go something to eat."

"Yeah. Okay." Dipper answered, putting the laptop down.

After that, the twins ran out of the house and headed for the diner. Little kids are always hungry! It's part of development.

Wendy and Soos were busy cleaning the bathroom. What a job. It smelled like old gym shoes in there. Soos was cleaning the tub, while Wendy was scrubbing the sink. The mellow teenage girl couldn't keep her mind off the laptop.

She remembered Dipper's face when she was holding it. He looked afraid. Almost as if he was hiding something from her.

Wendy couldn't take her curiosity anymore. She stopped scrubbing and looked as Soos.

"Uh, Soos." she began, calmly. "I'm gonna take a short break. You mind?"

"Well, no." the man-child replied. "But I'm sure Mr. Pines wouldn't like that at all!"

"Great, see ya later!" Wendy said, leaving the room.

"W-wait!" Soos called after her. He sighed. No one ever listens to him.

Wendy walked back to the computer room. She looked around. Something caught her attention. Dipper had left his laptop behind!

She smiled to herself and grabbed the device. She sat down on the chair and opened the laptop.

The first thing she saw was Dipper's fanfic. She skimmed through it and laughed. He wasn't a bad writer, however.

"So, that's what he was embarrassed about." Wendy said. "But, this isn't half bad. It's pretty good."

After looking through fanfics of her favorite shows and movies, Wendy decided that she wanted to join the fanfic community. She signed up.

"MellowYellow." she said to herself. "That's a good username."

She started writing down some ideas when she realized poor Soos was cleaning the bathroom. She ran back to the room, holding the laptop tightly.

"Wendy! Where were you?" Soos asked, kind of upset. "I thought I would be the one who would clean everything!"

"Sorry, Soos." Wendy apologized. "I was reading fanfics!"

Soos noticed the laptop. "Isn't that Mr. Pines's computer?" he asked, nervously. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yeah, but the twins had it." she replied. "I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind if we used it."

"Well, I don't know."

"It'll be totally fine, Soos." she answered, chuckling. "Here. Let me show you the website!"

**xx**

"Oh my God, Mabel." Dipper said, accidentally spilling some juice on himself.

"What is it, dude?" Mabel answered, biting into her sandwich.

"I just remembered that the laptop is in the computer room."

"So?"

"'So?' Dude! Wendy could have read my fanfiction!" he yelled, face palming himself.

"Ouch." Mabel answered, sympathetically. "But, uh, maybe she didn't! Did you shut it down?"

"No. I didn't because I'm an idiot." said Dipper, not looking up.

Mabel looked around, thinking of something to say. Her mind was blank. That was a first!

"H-Hey! Why don't you try some pasta supreme!" she giggled, edging the plate to him.

"No, thanks." was his response. "My life is over."

"Oh, calm down! Maybe... she liked it!"

He briefly laughed at the comment. "Very funny, sis." He got up and left a few dollars on the table. "Come on, let's go."

**xx**

Meanwhile, Wendy and Soos were in the computer room. Both were writing their own stories, as well.

"Yo, Soos. What's your username?" Wendy asked. "I wanna see your fics."

"Mine's blessingandacurse." Soos replied. "And calm down. I'm publishing my first one right now."

"Yeah, me too." Wendy answered back. She hit the enter key and sighed in relief.

Shortly after, Dipper and Mabel arrived home. They ran up to the computer only to be greeted with Wendy and Soos.

"Wendy? Soos?!" Dipper cried out. "What are you doing in here?!"

Wendy shot up. "Oh, no reason!" she answered, playfully.

She grabbed the laptop and ran out of the room. Soos followed her, laughing.

"I wonder what that was about." Mabel said, confused.

"Crap!" Dipper cried. "They still have the laptop. Now what do I do?"

"Hey, Dipper. Check it out!" Mabel said, pointing to the screen. "Soos made an account!"

"He did?" Dipper asked, surprised. The young teen did not the man child had it in him.

"Yeah! And look! He wrote a story."

"Whoa. 'The Last Curse'. Sounds interesting!"

"Let's read it!"

And of course, the two kids sat down and read Soos's fanfiction. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. The story was about two young kids who lose their parents and must fend for themselves. By the time they were finished, the twins were near tears.

"Holy c-cheezus." Mabel said, quietly. "I didn't know Soos had a way with words."

"I know." her twin answered. "Everything is different now."

They stayed quiet for several minutes, letting the fanfiction sink in. They sighed in sadness.

Finally, Mabel couldn't take it anymore. She had enough.

"Soos is so freaking talented! How is this even possible!" she shouted to the skies.

"I guess we learn something new everyday!" Dipper answered, chuckling.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**

_And this chapter is done! Woop woop! Next chapter: Wendy, Soos, and Stan write fanfics of their own! _

_Thanks for all the reviews. :'D if only i can hug you all._

_bad news: school starts next wednesday. but i'll try to squeeze in an update. 8')_

_and a very important message is in the next chapter! see ya soon!_


	5. Mr Money Bags

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon. Grunkle Stan returned from his "date" with Lazy Susan. Of course, all he did was drool over her. And Lazy Susan, being the oblivious woman that she is, thought the old man was just being extra nice. Poor dude.

"Kids?" he called out to the twins. No reply. "Kids?!" he shouted louder.

He went up the stairs and into his computer room. He opened the door. He looked in the room in confusion. The twins fell asleep while using the computer! Mabel was lying on the floor while Dipper was snoozing on the keyboard.

"I'll let them carry on." Stan said as he quietly shut the door. He placed his hands on his hips. Now, where are his employees? He explicitly remembered giving them work to do.

He went down the stairs and sighed. Why did everyone go missing? he thought. He heard giggling coming from... the bathroom? Really? He walked down the hallway into the sanitary room. He barged in the room and scoffed.

Wendy was sitting on the toilet with the laptop on her lap. Soos was looking above her shoulder, laughing. The cleaning supplies were placed in the sink.

"Wendy! Soos!" he shouted, angrily. "What in Sir Issac H. Netwon are you doing?" He was mad that they were slacking off but he was even more mad that they took his laptop, without his permission.

"Oh! Mr. Pines!" Soos exclaimed, nervously. "We were just uh- taking a break!" he grabbed the cleaning rag. "And now it's time to get back to work! R-right, Wendy?"

"What?" she looked up, absent-minded. "Uh, yeah sure." She gave Stan his laptop and smiled. "Here's your 'puter, sir."

"That's more like it." he grunted. "Back to work." He pointed at the sink. He left shortly after that.

_I wonder what those two were up to._ He thought as he opened his computer. The screen was on the Fanfiction website.

"Fanfiction?" Stan muttered to himself. "What kind of website is this?" he scrolled through the many pages. He found some stories of his favorite movie, The Duchess Approves.

He began to skim through a selected fic. He found himself tearing up over one. He read another and began chortling.

"Ha! These fics are great! Now, where do I sign up?" He squinted as he searched for the "Sign Up" option. He smiled as he found the little button and he quickly joined the community.

"MrMoneyBags." he smiled at himself. "Those kids will never know it's me." He browsed around some more until he found something that caught his attention.

"'Gimme, Gimme Never Gets'? I wonder what this is about." the old man began to read, eager to know what would happen in the fic.

xx

Dipper groaned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt the sides of his face. There was drool all over them. He glanced at the keyboard. There was drool all over it too. Gross.

Mabel was still sound asleep on the floor. Dipper gently nudged her head. "M-Mabel wake up." he said, hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Mabel." he said, firmly.

Mabel blinked a few times before she opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned. "Dipper?" she asked, tiredly. "How long were we asleep?" She rubbed her eyes and lied back on the floor.

Dipper looked at his watch. It was 6:45. They've been feeling snoozy since 3:30. "About three hours." he yawned. "And get up." He ran out of the room to get some wipes. He became back and saw Mabel looking at the computer.

"What is it, Mabel?" Dipper asked as he cleaned his mess. "Some of the story summaries are just messed up. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Well, uh, yeah! That's the joy of writing." Dipper chuckled, nervously. He threw the garbage in the wastebasket and sat back down at the computer. Mabel grabbed the chair and sat next to him.

Several minutes later, a fuming Grunkle Stan walked in the room. His face was red with anger.

"Whoa, Grunkle Stan. Are you okay?" Dipper asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so pissed off right now." he yelled angrily.

"Why? What happened?" Mabel asked, confused.

"So I was reading Fanfiction when-"

"Wait!" Dipper interupped. "Since when do you read fanfics?"

"Long story!" the elder shouted. "So I was reading when I found two fanfics about me. And both are about how cheap and jerkish I am!"

"Oh no!" Mabel cried. "What were there usernames?"

"Um, they were misssmiledip and galaxynation."

The twins gulped upon hearing the names. They couldn't get in trouble. All the fun would end! They decided to play dumb.

"Wow, I wish I knew who they were." Dipper said, not looking at his great uncle.

"Yeah, what meanies!" Mabe added, smiling nervously.

"Agreed." Grunkle Stan replied. "Well, I'm gonna use the john. See you rascals later." And with that, he left the twins alone.

"Holy sh- he almost found out!" Mabel wailed. "We're screwed!"

"Hey, almost is the key word, isn't it?" Dipper answered, calmly.

"Just deny everything and we'll be fine."

"Right, right." Mabel huffed. "Deny, deny, deny." She looked around for more cool stories. All of a sudden, she found something that made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, Dipper?" she asked.

"Yeah?" was the twin's reply.

"What's 'pinescest'?"

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

HAHAHAHA! I'M BACK, KIDS. LET'S PARTY! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY LIKE HOLY F-

all right. i'm gonna go drink some coke bye!


	6. Shipping to the Bottom

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

"Pinescest?" the younger twin repeated, confused. "Never heard of it. What fanfic is that?"

"I Just Wanna Try Something by Elusive Acorn." Mabel answered, glancing up at him. "Sounds weird! Let me read this."

Dipper began picking up some pens he dropped while he was sleeping. Mabel read through this new fanfic with great intensity. All of a sudden, her eyes widen and she slowly backed away from the computer.

"Oh God." she said, freaking out. "Oh my God. Oh my freaking God. Oh my fu-"

"You ok, Mabel?" her brother asked, sneering.

"D-D-Dude. Don't. Read. That. Fanfic." replied the twin.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Dipper said, as he sat down at the computer. "You overreacted too much."

Mabel sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sat there thinking about life and how she viewed it. It seems that she lost her last bit of innocence while reading that story.

"OH MY GOD. WHY WOULD PEOPLE WRITE THIS?!" Dipper suddenly blurted out. "Holy shit. What- Why- How- Oh my GOD! Mabel! This story is-"

"Don't say it."

"It's-"

"I'm warning you!"

"Incest!"

"Augh!" the little girl wailed.

"Mabel," Dipper began in a frantic tone. "According to the Pinescest fans, we're a good couple..."

Mabel stared at her twin. Dipper stared at his twin. Both looked at each other for several minutes before bursting out into screams.

"How are WE a good couple?" Mabel asked, face palming.

"I-I-I don't know!" Dipper shouted. "But holy cheese, that's wrong! We're related!"

"Yeah, well, try telling that to the fans!"

Dipper ignored her and frantically searched for more of the so called "Pinescest" stories. Instead of sibling butt times, he got something much much less appealing.

"Oh. My. God." he shrieked. "Someone wrote a fic about me...and..."

"And who?" Mabel asked, freaking out. "Wendy? Gideon? Pacifica?"

"and Robbie!" the brunet said, fidgeting.

Instead of going on with her brother, Mabel did something unlikely. She started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that's funny!" she said, through giggles. "Who would have thought that you and Robbie would make a cute couple?!"

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled, angrily. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I just found a story between you and Pacifica!"

"Hahahah- wait, what?" Mabel asked, doing a double take.

"See for yourself." Dipper motioned her to come to the computer. "It's called Northern Pines by Eppie's Dinner."

Mabel sat down, but not before glaring at her brother. Her eyes quickly ran through the fanfic. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Whoa, lesbian times." Dipper smirked at his twin. "Hot, sexy, fun times."

"Next!" Mabel said, covering her face in embarrassment. "More like awkward times."

"Hey, check this one-"

"Augh! Sick!" a noise came from outside.

"Sounds like Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, giggling.

The twins ran down the stairs and into the living room. Grunkle Stan was lying on the couch with his laptop on top of him.

"What's wrong, Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Someone wrote a story between me and Soos!"

Mabel and Dipper looked to each other with gross expressions on their faces.

"Whoa." Mabel remarked.

"And also, I read a story where you two.. are.. well.."

"Yeah! We know!" the two said simultaneously.

"Let's never speak of it." Dipper said to his great uncle and his sister.

Mabel, who had gotten ahold of the laptop, signed into her account. Grunkle Stan looked her shoulder. He gasped in shock.

"Wait a minute! You're misssmiledip?!" he yelled.

Mabel stopped dead in her tracks. Crap, she was caught! "G-Guilty." she replied, nervously.

"So, you were the one who wrote that fanfic about me!" he spat. "And I bet Dipper is galaxynation, am I right?" He looked at his great-nephew.

"Y-yes. That's me." Dipper answered, hanging his head.

"Well. So let it be." The old man got up and charged to the computer room. He shut down the machinery and locked the door.

"Now, you two don't have access to fanfiction anymore!" Stan sneered before walking away.

Dipper and Mabel looked at their now-gone great uncle in shock. They slid down the walls and onto the floor.

"Now what, Dipper!?" Mabel cried. "I have to update my fanfics!"

"Don't worry, sis." Dipper answered, fixing his cap. "I have a plan.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

_And Chapter 6 is done! Thanks so much for the 90+ reviews! My goal is to reach 120 reviews. C:_

_So the twins discovered Pinescest! Oh no! Personally, I dislike the ship, but you know, some fics and fanart are cute._

_Next chapter includes Dipper's plan. Moar Wendy and Soos. And a better side to the shipping dilemma. :3_

_Wow, soon I'm going to start writing chapter 7. Whoa, that was fast. Hahaha. I'm leaning for 10-12 chapters. But, we'll see.._

_On a side note, would of any of you kids read a ROTG fic I'm working on? :'D_


	7. Seven Heaven

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "A plan?" she asked skeptically. Dipper's plans were usually good, but lately his plans have been, well, slacking off a bit.

"Yeah! I always have a plan!" Dipper answered, feigning a triumph.

"What plan?" she asked, seriously. "It won't get us in trouble like the last time, right? Because I really do not want anymore problems."

"Uh, no. It won't, so, relax." her twin reassured. "I'll tell you tomorrow because, wow, I'm exhausted."

Dipper got up from the floor and stretched. Boy, was his body all tense! That's what you get for sitting all day. Mabel followed and yawned. What a productive day it has been.

"Let's go, sis." Dipper whispered. "We have to be quiet. Grunkle Stan's asleep." Mabel smiled as she grabbed her brother's had and quickly pulled him into their room.

"Whoa!" Dipper shouted quietly. "Watch it, Mabel!" He accidentally banged his head on the door. He sat down on his bed and gently rubbed his sore cranium.

"Sorry, Dipper." she stiffed a giggle. "You'll be fine. Hope you don't forget the plan!" she said, cheerfully.

"My plan?" Dipper asked, confused for a second. Suddenly, realization hit. "Oh! Oh! Right! My plan! Uh, yeah! Don't worry, Mabes." he exclaimed. "I got it all figured it out."

"I hope you do." Mabel said, as she climbed into bed. "I'm so tired, I could sleep for a year."

Dipper yawned and jumped into bed as well. His eyes were getting heavy again. He quickly glanced at the clock. It read 11:45. No wonder he was so tired. The young tween looked over at his sister, who was sound asleep. He gave a small smile and turned off the light. Dipper rolled into a nice sleep as he went off to Dreamland.

* * *

The sun shined through the dainty attic window. The Pines girl groggily opened her eyes. Mabel blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to get rid of that white, blurry sensation. She sat up and yawned. She was still tired from the day before. Her fingers were tingling from typing so much. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

She got out of bed and went to wake up Dipper, who was happily drooling on his pillow. Mabel noticed this and inched back. Ew! Gross! she thought, with a disgusted expression. I can't touch Dipper like this! What do I do?!

Mabel scanned the room frantically and found Grunkle Stan's old back scratcher. She grabbed it and ran back to her brother. She gently exhaled and poked her brother with the long, dusty object.

Dipper, who obviously wasn't expecting that, jumped out of his bed and fell on the floor. He angrily mumbled words that would surely get him into trouble if he had an uncle who cared. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes. He looked up at Mabel and snarled.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded. "I was having the most fantastic dream of my life!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. Nope, it's too early to start dealing with Dipper's crap. And she was exhausted. "Oh, who cares?" she answered, rudely. "You can fantasize about Wendy later, 'kay?"

"You just- but I-" Dipper stammered, feeling his blood rush to his cheeks. "Ugh! Whatever!" He threw his arms in the air. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Sure." Mabel chirped. "But, uh, it's best if you wash up." she gleamed. "You have something gross at the corner of your mouth and if see Wendy, well-"

"Oh my God!" Dipper shrieked. The boy ran to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't bump into his dream girl. Mabel watched as her brother escaped from her. She laughed heartily, as she was always pleased to play jokes on him. She skipped down to the kitchen, eager to know what would happen next.

* * *

"You should have told me you were kidding!" cried Dipper, who was trying to cut his pancakes. "You made me wash my face for nothing!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It wasn't for nothing!" Mabel answered, taking a sip from her apple juice. "At least you don't have to get dolled up for later."

Dipper pouted at her and continued cutting his hotcakes. He was in no mood for Mabel's sarcasm. And speaking of sarcasm, where was Grunkle Stan?

Suddenly, as if on cue, Grunkle Stan came into the kitchen, holding the daily paper. He set the news down ad went to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Stan." the twins said, as sweet as they could.

"Morning, ankle-biters." was the old man's reply.

"How did you sleep?" Mabel asked, sweetly.

"I'm still recovering from those scars." Stan said, shivering at the thought of last night's incident.

The man turned around and faced his kids. He noticed their stiff arms and weak fingers. "I hope yesterday's actions serve as a lesson to you two." he stated, taking a drink from his coffee.

The twins looked confusion. What was the old geezer referring to exactly?

Stan chuckled dryly before replying. "I mean, spending the entire day online." Dipper and Mabel gave a meek "oh" before returning to their breakfast.

Stan still wasn't satisfied with the great niece and nephew. "And that's why you aren't allow to touch my laptop anymore." he explained, "-for the rest of the week."

"Whatever, Stan." Dipper answered, cleaning up his mess. "We'll just go somewhere for the internet."

"What?!" Stan exclaimed. He glared at the kids, who gave him conniving smiles. "Fine, fine, whatever" he replied, with a "i'm giving up" tone. "Just don't be home late."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan! You're the best!" the twins beamed. They ran to give him a hug before excitedly running up the stairs to change.

"Kids these day..." the grunkle murmured as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel left the shack a little after ten. They each had 10 dollars in their pockets and a bottle of water in their hand.

"So, what's your plan!?" inquired Mabel, cheerfully.

"Uh, it's going somewhere else for the internet?" Dipper responded, confused. "I thought you heard that while I was talking with Grunkle Stan."

"Oh my God. You were serious about that?! I thought you were joking to get Stan off our asses!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay?" he reassured. "Just make the most of it."

Mabel huffed and began walking in the internet shop's direction. Dipper sighed and face-palmed. Why couldn't he come up with something better?

Dipper called out to Mabel. "Wait up!" he shouted. But the little girl was too bust fuming to listen to her brother. The twin sighed again.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And that's why I want you two work harder this time." Grunkle Stan was finishing his long, boring workers' speech to his employee. "No more slacking off like yesterday. Got it?" he added with a fierce tone.

"Y-Yessir, Mr. Pines!" Soos chirped, nervously. Wendy gave a shallow "whatever" before returning to filing her nails.

"Now, get to work!" Stan finished. "I'm going out now and when I return, I expect to see you working!"

Grunkle Stan left his employees and stormed out of the house. He got into his shabby old car and drove off to God knows where.

Soos eyed Wendy, chewing on his bottom lip. It's been a while since he was scolded. He didn't know how to react.

"So, I-I guess we'll be working?" chuckled a nervous Soos as he grabbed a mop. "Right, Wendy?! Please tell me I'm right."

Wendy stuck a gum in her mouth and began chewing away. She blew a bubble out of her mouth and popped it, which startled Soos a bit. The chill girl looked at Soos and smirked.

"Nah, I'm gonna use Stan's laptop to check out Fanfiction!" beamed the redhead before heading upstairs.

Soos watched Wendy run away. He frowned. Wendy never listens to him. He placed down his mop and followed her, officially giving up on her.

Wendy ran into Stan's room and looked around, as she were a spy. She looked under his bed and in his closet. No sign of the laptop. Wendy ran her eyes quickly, hoping to find something peculiar.

She eyed something sticking out of from the side of the TV. She knew what it was! It was Stan's laptop!

Wendy smiled in success and grabbed it, eager to catch up on her latest fics.

Soos walked in just then. He fell behind because he couldn't leave the floor unmopped. It was too much. He quickly ran the squishy broom over the filthy floor and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Wendy.

The relaxed girl was casually scrolling through the website until she found something that, once again, caught her attention.

"Wow, people ship me and Dipper?" she said, confused. That was actually a thing? Sure, Wendy knew about Dipper's crush on her, but she already explained to him that she's too old for him. Nevertheless, the child was still coming up with ways to win her over.

"How can people ship me and a kid?" she muttered.

"Ship you where?" Soos asked, glancing over her shoulder. "Would you guys take a boat or what?"

Wendy laughed. Oh, Soos. Always so innocent. she thought in giggles.

"You see, Soos," she explained. "Shipping is, to put it in simple terms, when you take two people and make a them a couple." she bit her lip, hoping the man-child would understand.

Soos blinked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay? That seems rather weird, but that's the internet, right?" he inquired.

"Totally." Wendy answered, turning back to the laptop. "Hmm. Nothing interesting here today. What' this? 'Warning: this fic contains Pinescest.'" The teen stopped and frowned. "What's pinescest?"

Wendy clicked on the link and read said fanfic. Nothing too bad about this one, she thought, as she scrolled down the story. Just Dipper talking to Mabel, nothing interesting about that. Wendy yawned but kept reading. She felt her eyes getting heavy when all of a sudden, she saw the words "and began kissing her ".

She sat up, completely in shock about what she just read. She stared straight as reality hit. People actually SHIP Dipper and Mabel!

That's so wRONG?! went her scarred mind. That's so VILE?! That's so...so HOT?!

Wait, what?!

Wendy, not knowing how to react to this, put the laptop aside and walked out of the room. Soos looked at her, raising an eyebrow, but said nothing.

That's enough fanfiction for today.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

_And thus, chapter 7 is complete! We're more than halfway done, kids. Oh no._

_Thanks all for the 125+ reviews! Ahhh, it makes me so happy knowing that you all like my story ;u; andmycrappywritingskills_

_Chapter 8! Hmm, well, I have no ideas for that one! Don't worry, though. Inspiration pops up when you least expect it. (:_

_So! Have any of you guys seen Rise of the Guardians yet? Oh my Go- it's such an awesome film?! The plot is great and the characters are precious babes! Andtheships- Yeah, I saw it twice :') and speaking of ROTG, I published a fanfic! It's called Sugar Rush! Maybe you can give it a read!_

_Wow, this AN is getting long. So, I'm signing off. See ya next time!_


	8. Café City

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

After that little experience, Wendy went to the vending machine and snagged a bottle of water. She leaned against the wall, drinking her water, thinking about what she just read.

That was quite a read. Wendy thought to herself, Don't know if I ship it or not.

She laughed to herself as that thought came to her mind. Of course she doesn't ship it! That's just weird. Dipper and Mabel were related and they were real life people. Ugh, what a peculiar thought. The teenager shut her eyes and shuddered.

She scurried back to the work at the register. Soos glanced at her, and back to the laptop, and back at Wendy. He shrugged. Wendy sure was acting strange and it's probably best that he didn't get involved. The man-child whistled a gleeful tune as he sweeped the creeky floors. No more dozing off, he decided. It's time to get to work!

As he was sweeping, he could hear Wendy screeching at Stan's laptop. Darn thing must have froze again, the older man thought.

**xxx**

Several blocks away, the Pines twins were running to the Gravity Falls Internet Café. They needed to update their fics. The two didn't want to keep their readers waiting. Sure, Grunkle Stan got in the way before, but that wasn't going to stop them!

Mabel, being a big fanfic reader, was ahead of Dipper in the mini-race to the café. Her primitive mind was trying to organize all the fanfics that she had read the previous day. She took note of the chapter, the length, and exactly where she stopped reading.

The girl took one step further and stopped. Hmm, what she was up to chapter twelve or thirteen of "Reality Check"? She couldn't remember.

Dipper, who was lagging behind, managed to pass by her. At first, he grinned at the fact that he was ahead of Mabel. But then he noticed that she wasn't running anymore! He stopped for a second to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he ran back to his ditzy sister.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, trying to speed things up. "We have to go. Now!"

Mabel continued to stare into space, wondering about her story dilemma. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Sis, come on! You know, Stan gave us a time limit!" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Dude, what are you thinking of?"

She still wouldn't answer. Too absorb in her fantasy, Dipper figured. He placed his fingers in front of her and gave a loud snap.

That shook Mabel out of her daydream. She rubbed her eyes and stared at her brother. She was still a little pissed at him.

"Nothing. Never mind." she began, sourly. "Lets keep going."

She began to walk away, leaving Dipper standing there with a perplexed expression. Gee, his sister was so strange. Dipper sighed and began following her. It's probably best that he didn't get involve in her drama. Who knows what zany things his sister might have to say for herself?

**xxx**

About ten minutes later, the twins finally reached the internet café. Mabel smiled in victory. She had arrived before her sloth of a brother. She looked around hoping to find a free computer, but they were all occupied. As her eyes continued to search, she found someone she really wish she hadn't. It was Lil Gideon! What was he doing here? She figure a rich boy like him would have a buttload of computers. This was certainly unexpected.

Mabel turned away, embarrassed and slightly angry. Dipper took note of sister and asked her what was wrong.

"Gideon's here." she replied meekly. "Can we go somewhere else? He just makes me feel uncomfortable."

The tween smirked and rolled his eyes. This was his chance for payback.

"Sorry, sis. Grunkle Stan told us to come here and this is where we are going to stay. So you might as well make the most of it."

He flashed her an adorable smile to which she answered with a snarling frown.

"Remind me to kill you when we get home." was Mabel's simple reply.

"I'll say it with a big warm feeling in my heart." said Dipper, faking his sweetness.

The two didn't have to wait long for available computers. A group of teenagers were crowded around several. The owner of the café had to kick them out for being too noisy. Now, there were about five unused monitors. Dipper grabbed a seat and got to work. Mabel took one last glance at Gideon and sat down next to her brother. Okay, time to get lost in the magical world of fanfiction"!

"You know, I'm still freaked out over the so-called "pinescest"." Dipper blurted out several moments later.

Mabel shuddered. She was just beginning to forget that. She still couldn't believe people would write stories about her and her bro being... in love and stuff. Was it because they were close siblings that one can even call them best friends?

"It'll pass, Dipping-Sauce." Mabel answered, embarrassedly. "Come on, dude! We're not going to take that seriously, right?" She tried making a joke but it sounded flat.

The two siblings began to laugh uncomfortably at Mabel's gag until they both realized what Mabel said was, well- wrong. They finished their laughing fit with a deflated "ohhhh".

"Uh, why don't you finish reading your "Reality Check" story and I'll finish updating my story?" Dipper suggested, hopefully.

"Y-yeah!" Mabel agreed, turning away from her brother.

**xxx**

As Mabel was finishing her chapter, Dipper updated two of his fanfics. Wow, I'm doing pretty good on this website! He thought happily. I almost have 100 reviews on one fic!

The preteen went to read more fanfics of himself. Maybe this time he wouldn't come across a Pinescest story.

As he was scrolling through the archive, Dipper didn't notice that Gideon had gotten up from his seat and was walking over to him.

Dipper found a story called "Balloons". Written by theTentofTelapathy. The summary didn't sound too bad. He clicked the link and began to read it.

It wasn't too bad. Mabel had broken up with her boyfriend. She was sobbing and needed comforting. Lucky for her, there was her little brother when she needed him. Dipper felt a pleasant feeling go through his heart. That didn't last for long, however. As Dipper was reaching the of the the story, things took a turn for the worst. What started as a comforting session turned into a make out session! Dipper read a Pinescest fic! And the worst this that he was beginning to like it!

Dipper skidded away from the computer. He felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders. He looked up in surprise to find Gideon smirking down at him.

"Hello, Dipper Pines." he remarked with a conniving smile. "I see you read my fanfic."

**-  
****Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

_Hey. I'm back._

_Ugh, sorry for the 3-month wait. i don't like school._

_Story's going to be 12 chapters long. next chapter includes drama with gideon and rev!pines, one of my favorite aus!_

_i'LL UPDATE SOON. next chapter won't take long omg it's almost spring break yeha_

_thank u for the 150+ reviews wow_

_ps: who knows what archive "reality check" is from? ;)_


	9. Pinecones

**Gravity Falls: Fanfiction**

* * *

"Wait, you wrote this fanfic?" Dipper shouted disgustedly. He cringed at the thought of GIDEON writing fanfics about him. What was more revolting, however, was the fact that Gideon wrote an INCEST story starring him and Mabel.

"Surprised, Pines?" Gideon chided in a mischievous tone.

"B-but why, though?" Dipper sighed as he tried to keep himself from lashing out at the pristine gentleboy. He let out a slight cough. Clearly, putting with more incest fantasia was getting to him.

"I'd figured you would write stories about you and Mabel, not-" He coughed again, a little harder this time, saving himself from saying the next words.

Gideon chuckled and rolled his eyes. He clapped his hands together and looked back at Dipper, who had was pounding his chest to prevent another coughing fit.

"It's simple, Dipper." Gideon explained. "I discovered the website about a month ago, I believe. I was search for good stories to read when I inadvertently stumbled upon a story of you and your sister."

As Gideon continued to explain, ranging from an adventure story to romance, Dipper glanced back at Mabel. Sure it was from the side of his eye, but he still got a good view of her. She had moved to another computer after discovering the old one was too slow. He exhaled nervously. He hoped for Gideon's sake that Mabel didn't come to check on him. She would find Gideon's story and that would be the end of him. Well, that's all Dipper wanted, but... they shouldn't get rid of Gideon so easily.

"And that's how I read an incestuous fic about you two." Gideon went on. "Not the best experience of my life, but, I've seen worse. I was looking around to see if people wrote anything with my beloved Mabel and I, but, alas! There were no stories about us. Every fic was about you and her!"

The young teen gulped. How was he supposed to answer this? Say he was sorry? Or that he had no control over what people do? Both sounded ridiculous. He chewed on his bottom lip before answering.

"Look, man, I'm against those so called "pinescest" stories." he said as calm as he could. "But, hey, I have no control over what people write. And, uh- are you sure there are no stories about you and Mabel? I could have sworn I saw one."

"No." Gideon fake-sniffed. "People were saying that they hate Mabel and I together. Well, I'm going to sink down to their level and use their words! MabelGideon is obviously the best ship."

Ship was slowly becoming one of Dipper's least favorite words. There are much better words to use to define the relationship of a person and another person. He wished that ship still meant an ocean liner or a cruise. Wasn't ship another word for delivery? Whatever. Thanks to the internet, that meaning was a thing of the past.

"Everybody calls this pinescest their "otp". Gideon remarked, putting air quotes around otp. "I've never heard of such an absurd word. Otp. I don't even think that's a real word! What is an otp, anyway?"

Stop saying words if you don't know what it means. Dipper snarked in his head. "Otp means one true pairing, I think. Wendy was telling me about it." He replied. "It's a pairing, or ship, that you really, really like. You get all happy or something."

"That sounds petty. Honestly, why do people waste their time on these things, don't they have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not." was the cap boy's answer. "Wait, you never told me why you wrote-" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "the incest."

"Ahh, well!" Gideon chortled. "At first, I published a few stories about  
Mabel and I. They got negative reviews, however. I was furious. How dare the criticize my likings. So I took those stories down. I looked around, wanting to find what they like. Soon, I discovered pinescest. I wrote a story, posted it, and bam! I got good reviews. That story you read? It has almost thirty reviews! Not bad for lil old me, right?"

Dippe shuddered. Why did come to this? He had no answer for Gideon. He wished Mabel was there. She could outtalk Gideon. But, unfortunately, Mabel was lost in her own little word. Why was she engrossed so easily?

"Yeah, whatever." Dipper said, a little too quickly. He had to end the miserable silence somehow.

"Hah." Gideon smirked. "Well, I have to go. I'm working on a new pinescest story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one much like you enjoyed the last one! Ta-ta, Dipper Pines!"

Gideon waved his fancy little hand goodbye and walked away. Dipper, who was in shock, stared at nothing. That little twat. He hoped his computer crashed.

**xxx**

The Pines boy decides to check up on his sister. Obviously, she saw Gideon but she didn't know that Dipper was talking to him, or that he wrote an incestuous fanfic about them.

"H-hey, Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed, gipping the back of her chair. He hoped to have startled her. But no luck, she was too busy to even notice him.

"Mabel? Are you okay?" He began prodding her head with his finger.

Still no luck. Her eyes were still glued to the screen.

He snapped his fingers, clapped his hands, stomped his feet, and even made horse noises, but no attention came from his sister.

Dipper turned around to walk away when suddenly-

"Mabel! Look! Robert Pattinson at twelve o'clock!"

Mabel gasped excitedly, jumped on top of her brother and looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the actor. Dipper caught her and groaned. He wasn't expecting this! She giggled like a fangirl before she was dropped by her brother onto the floor.

"Hey! What gives?!" Mabel shouted. "I have to see the vampire!"

"Mabel, there is no vampire! I said that to get your attention."

"Ugh! You could have said something instead of making stuff up, you know!"

"Oh my God." Dipper facepalmed. "You know what? You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good." Mabel answered, satisfied. "Now, shoo. I'm reading this reverse!pines fanfic."

"Reverse!Pines?" inquires the boy. "Do I want to know what it is?"

"Oh yeah! It's pretty cool!" Mabel explained. "It's this au where we're being the Gleeful twins. Yeah, you and I basically Gideon." Mabel said, noticing Dipper's expression. "We are the cruel kids who love taunting and making fun of people! Gideon is Gideon Pines. And he's dating Pacifica!"

A stiffed giggle came out of Dipper. The idea of Gideon having a girlfriend was amusing to him. Fictional or not, it was still funny.

"And what about Stan, Soos, and Wendy?" asked Dipper. "What're they like in the au?"

"Haha! Stan is the best." Mabel giggled. "He's all generous and sunshines and rainbows. It's so humorous that it's creepy. Soos is the employee who doesn't give a crap about his job. And Wendy? She's this weird, indifferent teenager with colorful hair?" Mabel shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Her reverse self is different in every story."

"Huh, weird." Dipper stated, sheepishly.

"Oh! And Robbie is all fancy and boarding-school like. He's all polite and stuff and how he's dating someone like Wendy is beyond me." Mabel began laughing again while images of a gentleman Robbie came to Dipper's mind.

"Heh, I wonder if Gideon read any reverse!pines fics."

"I doubt it. He's probably searching for stories about me and him. What a yutz!"

Mabel began laughing again, while Dipper chuckled weakly. He can't tell Mabel about the incest thing! God knows how she would react!

"You all right, bro?" Mabel nudged his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned his attention back to her. "Y-yeah! Of course I'm fine. Um, I'm kind of hungry. Let's go get a snack!"

"Okay, you're acting strange, Dipps." Mabel folded her arms across her chest. "What's up?"

Dipper stood firm and grabbed his sister's arm, or her hand rather. He walked her over to the concession stand just outside the café. The tween looked over his shoulder. He saw Gideon staring at him. The boy was biting his lips to keep from laughing. Dipper was confused until he realized he was still holding Mabel's hand. Oh God! Dipper released his grip and quickly paid for their snacks.

As Mabel walked back to her computer, Dipper went to consult Gideon.

"Stop smirking, you little punk." Dipper clenched, angrily. "And leave me and Mabes alone."

"Oh, but you two are so cute together!" Gideon replied, feigning the fans' of pinescest.

"I'm warning you. Stop it or I'll-"

"You'll what? Stutter and say something stupid? Make yourself look like a fool? You did that, Pines. Try something else."

"Okay, Gideon." the kid sighed. "You left me no other option."

Gideon sneered, thinking he had won the discussion.

"Mabel!" Dipper called out in a childish tone. "Gideon wrote an incest story about us.

Lucky for him, the only person in the café was the cashier and she was half asleep anyway.

What happened next was a mixture of being shove onto the floor, falling on top of Gideon, which in retrospect was as soft as a pillow, and feeling your sister's knees grind on your back. Dipper held his breath to avoid crying out in pain.

"You did WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked in fury.

All that was heard was Gideon's giddish, inane laugh. Over and over and over.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Review!**

_almost done. we're nearing the top of the mountain. and i changed my username again. if you know me, you would know that i do that a lot. oops._


End file.
